


you're only young, but you're gonna die

by iknowhowmystoryends (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Music, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/iknowhowmystoryends
Summary: The thing about classic rock is that it’s never just music. Not to Sam.
Kudos: 8





	you're only young, but you're gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hell's Bells by AC/DC.  
> There may be a sequel about Dean's perspective on music *coughs* that one scene where demon Dean tells himself that everything he is is his father's *coughs* so keep an eye out if you're interested.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love feedback.

The thing about classic rock is that it’s never just music. Not to Sam. 

Led Zeppelin is so entangled with the Impala’s engine purring they may as well be the same sound. Def Leppard is Dean singing off-key in the shower. Metallica sounds like Coors tastes. Lynyrd Skynyrd is the humidity of a Jacksonville summer; Springsteen is the smell of Dean’s shoplifted cologne; Judas Priest is John turning the volume up to try to stay awake in the middle of Oklahoma.

For four years, Sam manages to avoid the music of his childhood.

He goes through a country phase, but gets over it quickly-- one of the radio stations he likes plays ZZ Top for some kind of nostalgia event and he breaks the volume knob turning the radio down.

After that, it’s rap. That lasts longer, but Sam gets tired of the songs about girls and drugs and turns to Jess’ music, which is mostly bands most people haven’t heard of. Dean would probably call it granola music, but Sam doesn’t give a damn because it _isn’t John’s_.

(When Jess hums Led Zeppelin cooking dinner, Sam breaks down and cries behind the locked bathroom door. He blames his red eyes on allergies and she lets him get away with it.

She never hums Led Zeppelin in his earshot again.)

Dean comes crashing back into Sam’s life with _Dad’s on a hunting trip_ and a glove box with a gun and a box of John’s cassette tapes. 

AC/DC still sounds like home, no matter how hard Sam tries. 


End file.
